


Only Kuroko

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Only Kuroko would beg Kagami for something as silly as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Kuroko

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

The whole team just stared. Nobody talked, moved, or even breathed as they watched the bluenet get hoisted into the air. Kagami stood underneath him, a blush on his cheeks that rivaled his barbaric hair color.

Swish.

Kuroko wore a faint smile as Kagami set him down. The basketball bounced once, twice, three times on the ground before Kagami picked it up, dribbling it nervously. “What are you staring at?!” he growled at the gawking team.

“Kagami kun,” Kuroko tugged on his shirt from behind. Kagami whipped around. The blush that had spread across his whole face was now darker than his hair. “Let’s do that again.”

“E-eh?! I already did it once, no way in hell I’m picking you up again!” But Kuroko was already holding his arms above his head, ready to be hoisted up once more by his light.

“Kuroko, did you not hear me?”

Silence.

“I’m not gonna do it!”

Kuroko took the basketball from Kagami’s hands.

“Dammit, Kuroko!” the light growled, placing his hands on the shadow’s hips and lifting him up. Kuroko smiled that Kuroko smile, slamming the ball into the net and letting his fingers linger on the hoop.

Hyuuga was the first to speak. “Kagami, quit messing around. We came out here to--”

“Relax,” Kagami finished the sentence for him. “To relax. We got a day off, senpai. What’s the big deal?”

“Kagami kun,” Kuroko warned.

Kagami’s face heated up. He was obviously still embarrassed. How cute, Hyuuga thought bitterly. Still, regarding Kuroko’s warning, the hot-headed light turned away from his senpai and captain.

The rest of the team left about an hour ago, yet there Kagami and Kuroko were, Kagami’s arms getting tired from picking up the shadow so many times. “Kuroko, how many times do I have to do this?”

“Until I’m done.”

“And when will that be?”

“When I’m done.”

Great, he thought bitterly, picking the boy up again.


End file.
